The present disclosure relates to an exposure apparatus, an image formation apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the exposure apparatus. This disclosure is preferably applicable to an exposure apparatus equipped in an electrophotographic image formation apparatus, for example.
As a conventional image formation apparatus, widely used is an image formation apparatus that prints an image by causing an exposure apparatus which emits light for exposure to illuminate a surface of a photoreceptor drum with light to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoreceptor drum, and then applying toner to the thus-formed electrostatic latent image to develop a toner image. As the exposure apparatus, there is, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) head which uses light emitted from LEDs as light emitting elements.
The LED head has, for example, a board on which an LED array including linearly arranged LEDs is mounted, a rod lens array in which lenses for condensing light emitted from the respective LEDs are aligned, a holder that holds the board and the rod lens array, and a base that presses the board against the holder (e.g., see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-073041). The LED head forms the latent static image on the surface of the photoreceptor drum disposed on an imaging position of the rod lens array by exposing the surface of the photoreceptor drum to light which is emitted from the LED array equipped on the board and is converged through the rod lens array.